Diaphanous
by theFates
Summary: Years after the heart breaking events in 'Kindred' took place, the citizens of Smallville ones again find themselves in the middle of a third meteor shower!This time JorEl has sent his most powerful weapon yet against Clark...Kara ZorEl!


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Smallvile or any of the characters.

_Summary_: Years after the heart breaking events in 'Kindred' took place, the citizens of Smallville ones again find themselves in the middle of a third meteor shower.

This time Jor El has sent his most powerful weapon yet against Clark...Kara Zor-El!

Will Clark be able to face off with the girl he's destined to be with?

It's Kal-El Versus Kara Zor-El. The Teen Of Steel Versus the Maid Of Might in the ultimate battle for power and supremacy.

**Chapter One**

The warm morning sun beamed down the quiet and picturesque Kent farm

that day. The corn plants seemed to sway in unison as the wind blew swiftly across the green field.

A heard of cattle grazed calmly on the opposite side of the field going about their business, feeding on the lush patch of grass that grows abundantly in their area.

We come across a simple yet typical American farm house. Before it

would be a small sunflower nursery. Out of the white picket fences that surrounded the house would be a narrow gravel stone driveway where a rusty old blue tractor rests under the shade of a tree.

Further on the driveway is a lonely red barn house towering over the

entire farm like a mystic guardian of some sort.

It was about 2 months now since the second meteor shower hit

Smallville.

There were casualties as a result of that phenomenon. Millions of

dollars of properties were lost. Dreams were shattered.

But hope still lives on.

A man in his late teens walked out from the house carrying two large

black trash bags with both hands effortlessly.

He stood at around 6'3 ft with dark hair and a pair of calm blue eyes set against his thick dark eyebrows.

Judging from his over all looks and his Greek god physique under that

red plaid shirt and jeans, the guy is definitely on the hottie radar.

He stepped down the flight of stairs and dumped the trash bags on the

garbage bin nearby.

His name is Clark Kent and just like this plain looking town of Smallville, he's got a few secrets of his own.

Inside the house Martha Kent was busy setting up the dishes on the dish

drier rack, while her husband Jonathan Kent sat comfortably on the living room sofa watching the morning news on TV.

Who would've thought that 5 months ago this same cozy house was

destroyed by the meteor shower. Miraculously the Kent's managed to put it back in.

"In related news, Leesburg, Ohio was devastated by twin tornadoes last

night." The ebony skinned anchorwoman announced and on the upper left corner of the TV the picture of 2 tornadoes is being shown with the words 'Phobos' and 'Deimos' labeled beneath them.

Martha, finished with her kitchen chores, immediately joined her husband in the living room upon hearing the city of Leesburg being mentioned. Jonathan rested his elbows on his lap, his eyebrows furrowed in complete disbelief of the news.

"At 7:45 in the evening the twin tornadoes the local called "Phobos"

and "Deimos" appeared out of nowhere and ravaged through parts of the city and its neighboring towns." She added.

The anchorwoman faded from the screen and it was replaced by footages

of the twin tornadoes ripping off whatever is on its path. At the bottom of the screen the word 'exclusive' is being flashed.

"No casualties has been reported as of now but hundreds of Leesburg

citizens are being treated for injuries." The anchorwoman voiced over.

"Oh No." Mrs.Kent mumbled, her face full of concern.

Mr. Kent felt someone standing behind the couch. He pivoted his head

and knew that it was their son Clark all along.

He's got an obvious worried expression on his face as he continued

watching the terrible news about Leesburg.

"The Leesburg rescue workers are currently working 'round the clock."

The anchorwoman announced as she appeared back in to the TV screen.

Without waiting another second, Clark walked towards the kitchen and

picked up the phone. The thought of Linda and his family suffering and being helpless because of the twin tornadoes clouded his mind.

"Keep on tuning in this channel for more updates about the Leesburg

calamity." The anchorwoman on TV finished as she handed the show over to her co-anchor.

The couple looked at their son, with phone in hand, waiting for what

he'll do next.

Clark stood there staring at the phone, battling with his own thoughts

whether to make the call.

Mrs.Kent stood up from the sofa and approached his son. He looks at

her, the same look he gives her whenever he doesn't know what to do.

"I'll call them." Martha said softly. It pains her to see Clark like

this.

Two years and 2 longs months have passed since Linda Danvers sat foot in Smallville and broke Clark Kent's heart into a thousand pieces.

She came here as a part of the Leesburg and Smallville High exchange student program that lasted for about a week.

She was welcomed into the Kent household.

At first sight Clark knew that there was something about Linda and that

they seem to have a special connection right up front.

It was only after a few days that he realized that Linda's got the same

special abilities just like him. And he found out the hard way. They battled each other thinking that one of them is a meteor freak set to cause havoc in Smallville.

In the end everything unfolded.

Linda or Kara Zor El is also Kryptonian and she came from the doomed city of Argo(a city that survived after Krypton's destruction). Not just that, Kara Zor El is Kal El's second cousin! Clark's biological father Jor El is the cousin of Zor El(Linda's real father).

She arrived in Leesburg in a space bubble/ship (after Argo's own demise) a year after Clark's arrival on Earth.

Standing in the Kent's kitchen now, Clark gazed on his mother's sad

face as he handed her the phone. He didn't say anything.

Martha and Jonathan watched as their son exited out of the front door.

Clark jogged outside the house heading for his fortress of solitude,

the old barn house, where he can be alone and think.

A wave of emotion took over him as he took the last flight of stairs up

to the loft.

He crashed on his make shift couch, propping his elbows on his lap while folding in his hands together, head bent down.

His mind started flying. He wondered if Linda and her parents, Edna and

Fred, are fine and are out of harms way. What about Lena Thorul, Lex's half sister and Dick Malverne, Leesburg High's star quarterback(and Linda's "close" friend)?

Are they alright?

From his panic thoughts, his mind shifted back to the day when he

almost got married to Linda. Everything seemed so perfect. Lex even helped out in preparing the ceremony at the Luthor Castle's garden. That's what their Kryptonian parents wanted.

Kara Zor-El was betrothed to Kal-El even before they were born.

They were meant for each other.

Together with those memories came heartache. He remembered Linda

walking down the aisle with her dad and then the next minute he remembered her leaving him at the altar after mumbling the words "I'm sorry Clark. I can't do this." thru tear filled eyes.

She was so unfair.

He thought she loved him and wanted the same thing. How can she just

tell him that they can't be together? How can she just tell him that

she's got people to protect in Leesburg and he's got people counting on him in Smallville too?

He confessed to her that he was prepared to damn everyone for their love.

Unfortunately she's not.

The image of him standing by the road just outside hickory lane came

back this time…

He was still in his black tux, his face flushed from tears, with Linda's engagement ring at hand(which previously belonged to Mrs. Kent) watching the Danvers' white car as it drove down the open road bound for Metropolis airport.

He begged her to stay, knowing that it also breaks her heart to leave him.

But she chose Leesburg over him.

Sitting there on the couch, Clark failed to notice a tear escaping his eye. He sat up straight and leaned over, wiping the tear away.

Who would've thought that after all that has happened to him in the past two years and two months without Linda in his life, that the memories would still hurt, as if everything took place just yesterday?

His eyes scanned the loft. Linda and he had a lot of memories here. He hated himself for remembering them.

Clark's eyes darted out of the loft's window as he regarded something unusual occurring outside. He stood up, shaking the painful thoughts away, proceeding towards the window to check.

Set against the bright blue morning sky is a patch of red stratus clouds. It looked as if blood was leaking out of a gaping wound in the atmosphere.

And it seemed to be spreading.

In his mind and heart, Clark knew something was about to happen…

"The sky is bleeding." He mumbled, stunned.


End file.
